Un Goût Acquis
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION : Tony reçoit la visite d'un criminel de guerre lassé de fuir. L'alcool y aidant.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Hella** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à **Marvel** et l'histoire est de **Hella**. Merci à ma Beta **Lilyannenora **!

**Résumé : **Tony reçoit la visite d'un criminel de guerre lassé de s'échapper. L'alcool y aidant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Un Goût Acquis**

**(An Acquired Taste)**

Le pourpre crépuscule commençait à apparaitre dans la chaude nuit d'été, et Tony Stark était entrain de boire seul.

En fait, la plupart du temps il était seul. La tour Stark était encore une ruche d'activité, même un vendredi soir et Jarvis avait informait les autres habitants de la tour d'intervenir sur le terrain. Mais depuis le balcon du loft, au dernier étage, la solitude se faisait ressentir. Devant lui, Tony voyait la ville s'étendre dans une couverture scintillante de lumières et de verre et de couleur, le bruit lointain de la circulation dérivait vers lui comme un rêve.

C'était paisible. Presque beau, vraiment.

C'était chiant.

"L'enfer d'une nuit pour une jambe cassée." Murmura Tony, jetant un regard vers sa jambe où se trouvait un épais enduit blanc qui le saisissait du pied à la mi-cuisse. "L'enfer d'une nuit."

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine après l'escarmouche avec MODOK et ses pouvoirs psioniques qui avaient envoyé Iron-Man percuter un Hulk très en colère, le laissant avec s'il vous plaît une fracture du tibia et la consigne de Steve et Pepper de se retirer en temps qu'Iron-Man jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse.

A chaque fois, Tony voulait dire que c'était juste une excuse pour Rhodey d'avoir de l'action à sa place, mais à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, Steve lui sortait le "Tu n'es qu'un humain", et il abandonnait.

Donc, il était là, couvant sur le balcon avec une bouteille de son scotch le plus cher, ses béquilles appuyées contre la rambarde à côté de lui, en regardant les couleurs du soir dans le ciel qui se changées et s'étalées sur le monde. Il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure façon de passer sa nuit vu son état. Infirme et coincé à l'étage supérieur de sa propre tour avec seulement lui-même et une bouteille d'alcool et certains médicaments d'antidouleur pour le soulager. De qui l'idée venait ? Sérieusement.

Tony avait à peine avalé une cinquième gorgée de scotch quand l'endroit à ses côtés miroita et qu'un grand halo de lumière l'aveugla.

Une grande silhouette très familière en noire et verte apparu. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs lumineux une fraction de seconde, cette lumière ressemblait à de la magie pour Tony. Peut-être que c'était son imagination.

Très bien.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je dois une nouvelle fois faire une mise à jour du système de sécurité." Tony se tourna lentement pour faire face à son nouveau compagnon. "Cette nuit est agréable pour la conquête du monde, mais je ne pense pas que ton retour dans cette tour soit très intelligent. Combien de temps ça fait, Loki ? Deux ans ?"

Le rougeoiement chaud d'alcool au fond de son estomac vide empêcha Tony d'avoir une sueur froide en bas du dos quand Loki s'avança vers lui dans l'obscurité les entourant, son expression sinistre se découvrant dans l'ombre.

"Deux ans, trois mois et une poignée de jours, pour le calendrier Midgardien" Répondit Loki, à la surprise de Tony. Ses lèvres formaient une courbe pâle d'amusement. "L'emprisonnement a tendance à faire prendre conscience du du temps qui passe."

Tony se rappelait de cette voix; lisse et cultivé, un semblant d'arrogance dans ses mots. Mais peut-être était-ce la différence des quelques années ou quelque chose d'autre entièrement, mais Loki ne semblait pas aussi menaçant qu'il avait était la dernière fois.

"Donc tu as compté les jours."

Loki haussa son épaule insouciamment. "Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire."

Alors il avait été enfermé quelque part, quand même. Thor avait été un peu évasif sur ces détails avant qu'il ne parte avec le Tesseract et son frère, mais il les avait assurés que Loki serait convenablement traité. Intéressant.

Encore plus intéressant était que les vêtements de Loki n'étaient que le simple cuir noir et verte, ses cornes et son attirail en or n'était nul part ailleurs. Il était loin du dramaturge de sa dernière visite. Sauf le manque de poses et de menaces, Loki avait le visage plus fin et plus pâle ainsi qu'une chose sauvage bouillant au fond ses yeux.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Lança Tony sans être grossier, il se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois. Une jambe cassée et un ventre plein de scotch signifié qu'il allait avoir de profonds ennuis si Loki devait faire quelque chose ici. Il ne pouvait même plus mettre son armure avec ce plâtre qui le gênait.

"Parce que c'est ici que j'ai perdu, bien évidement." Quoi que cela voulait dire, le sens que prenait cette phrase dans la tête de Tony le rendait complètement perdu. "Il ne regarderait pas ici. Pas encore."

Bien.

"Hm, Thor n'est pas ici d'abord."

"Je ne parle pas de Thor." Fit Loki en se tournant avec force pour regarder fixement Tony, l'évaluant de la tête aux pieds avec toute l'intensité singulière d'un laser en diamant. "Partages ton foyer pour la soirée."

À mi-chemin dans une dégustation de scotch, Tony s'étrangla presque.

"Quoi !? Non. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit d'héberger un prétendus conquérant étranger quand il vient s'inviter dans ma tour. Et aussi, pourquoi ? Ne peux-tu pas juste…" Il agita ses doigts. "Faire de la magie pour te créer un abri pour dormir ?"

Loki regarda Tony prendre une autre lampée de scotch tout droit depuis la bouteille, une idée traversant ses yeux verts. La combinaison d'analgésiques et l'alcool avait vraiment fait quelque chose à son cerveau, ou Loki avait ses yeux sur le contenu de la bouteille ? Tout doute s'envolèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

"Tu ne m'as jamais offert ce verre." Loki fit une pause. "Tu ne diras pas que je ne l'ai pas mérité après un tel traitement de ta part et des tiens ?"

C'était tellement inéquitable qu'il n'était même pas drôle.

"As-tu oublié la partie où tu as tenté d'asservir la totalité - oh mon dieu, c'est oublier.». Il tendit la bouteille à Loki, qui sourit faiblement et la prit d'une main pâle. "Je suis défoncé aux antidouleurs et mon jugement est altéré. Allons à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir." Se retournant, il saisit ses béquilles et les glissa sous ses bras, se dirigeant vers les portes-ouvertes étayé qui conduisaient à son appartement.

Bien sûr, il serait tombé sur ses genoux si il ne se reposait pas alors qu'il était paralysé, en colère et solitaire. Parfait. Il allait prendre l'exosquelette MODOK la prochaine fois qui le verrait et le découperait à la tronçonneuse. Psionic trou du cul.

JARVIS émit un bourdonnement, exécutant les systèmes du quotidien et vérifiant que Tony ne s'entrave pas dans son chemin en allumant la chaude lumière de la salle de séjour, en direction du canapé coûteux.

Loki suivit, balayant la salle du regard avec intérêt. La bouteille était fixée dans une poignée de longs doigts. Tony lui en voulu un peu pour cela quand il s'assit, sifflant quand due supporter sa jambe. Le plâtre le démangeait dans des endroits qu'il ne pouvait pas gratter.

"Où sont tes Avengers ?"

Tony se demanda s'il avait quelque part un tournevis pour le glisser à l'intérieur. "Sortis. Occupés. Luttent contre la criminalité. Mis à part."

"Ils ne te prêtent aucune attention." Il y avait un sourire qui transperçait dans la voix de Loki et Tony n'aimait pas ça. "Quelle honte. Je pourrais un peu plus m'amuser avec toi, étant donné qu'ils nous donnent plus de temps."

"J'essayerai de ne pas crier pour dormir."

"Hum." Loki tourna autour du canapé et s'assit à côté de Tony. C'était seulement à ce moment là, dans la lumière plus brillante de la pièce, que Tony remarqua les bleus recouvrant la gorge de Loki, jaunâtres comme si l'on avait gardé un col trop serré trop longtemps. Asgard avait des méthodes étranges pour punir leurs criminels. Tony feignit de ne pas remarquer comment Loki se pliait pour s'assoir, comme si le prince était gêné par quelque chose. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui allait bien.

"J'ai eu ma jambe brisée par un ordinateur vivant avec une tête énorme," offrit Tony à Loki qui prit une longue gorgée de scotch. Si il attendait le sifflement peiné que généralement suivait une décente comme ça, il fut déçu. Loki essuya simplement sa lèvre inférieure avec un doigt et se mis à lire l'étiquette de la bouteille. Puis il la passa à Tony.

"J'ai eu le venin d'un serpent qui m'a lentement brûler dans la poitrine. Tu auras à faire mieux que ça."

"Ce n'est pas une compétition", répondit Tony avec aigreur, à dessein de prendre une longue gorgée de la bouteille. Si sa poitrine se réchauffait et que sa vision se brouillait un peu, eh bien, c'était dû aux analgésiques. "D'ailleurs, le venin de serpent ne brûle pas."

Loki lui lança un regard vide et déboucla certaines ficelles de cuirs, assez pour montrer une partie de son torse. La chair que Tony voyait là était crue, elle avait essayé de guérir sur une brûlure qui ressemblait au sillon que l'eau pourrait faire, si on l'avait versé sur sa peau.

"Jolie", commenta Tony avec légèreté alors que Loki recouvrait la plaie, il s'inclina sur le dossier au milieu des coussins. La bouteille qui lui avait été donnée fut reprise sans commentaire. "Je suis à peu près sûr que je vais encore te battre, désolé. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as frappé avec ton sceptre ?"

"Je me souviens t'avoir jeté par la fenêtre ...", répondit Loki, pointant d'un doigt long à la plaque de verre renforcé. "Mais, oui."

C'était sans doute de la folie de le faire, mais Tony déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit le réacteur ARC. Loki se pencha et regarda la lueur du noyau au centre. Le regard que Tony lui fit était indéchiffrable.

"C'était un peu vain," expliqua Tony, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant bizarrement vers le haut. "Où mon cœur était. Faire un réacteur ARC pour vivre."

Loki crispa ses lèvres. "Ce n'est pas une compétition." Il se pencha de nouveau en arrière en soupirant, il tendit sa main pour prendre de nouveau le scotch. Tony le lui donna sans se plaindre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que diable il se passait.

Peut-être que les blessures de cet escroc moins violent devaient être à blâmées. Ça ou Loki n'avaient pas beaucoup de tolérance pour l'alcool après s'être fait brûler d'acide par ce qui devait être un grand serpent. Tony supposa qu'il avait eu assez à boire et qu'il était assez content pour héberger Loki pour la nuit. Cela ne ferait une super histoire à raconter aux autres. Steve serait le mur de protection avec son bouclier pour faire ses excuses pour avoir échoué à la princesse la plus fâchée dans la tour magique. C'était une pensée agréable.

La bouteille était à un peu moins du quart quand Tony roula sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux suspicieux de Loki.

"Je n'ai qu'un seul lit. Comment faisons-nous ? Tête aux pieds ? Je n'aime pas me blottir."

Loki renifla, avant qu'un sourire ne redresse ses lèvres. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, Loki avait l'air presque détendu.

"N'ait pas peur, ça ne sera pas long avant que je puisse à nouveau me téléporter. Vas te reposer."

"Dans tes rêves", déclara Tony. "La dernière fois que tu t'es invité, tu as apporté tous tes potes, et ils ont saccagé l'endroit. La confiance ça se gagne." Il prit la bouteille de la poigne desserrée de Loki, il la jaugea et la posa sur le tapis à côté de lui. Après tout il avait techniquement dit qu'il lui offrait seulement un verre, pas une bouteille entière de Macallan.

Il lui fallut un peu d'effort et une main sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour que Tony réussisse à se lever, mais finalement, après s'être correctement calé, il tendit une main vers le sorcier fatigué.

"Allez, sors ton cul meurtri de mon mobilier." Jamais Tony ne laisserait Loki aux mains de ses propres dispositifs dans sa maison. Les yeux vert vif et un peu vitreux dû à l'alcool et à la douleur regardèrent en arrière.

Sans commentaire Loki prit la main offerte et se déplia en un seul mouvement fluide, mais il semblait que cela lui en coûtait de le faire. Tiré en avant par son poids surprenant, Tony ne put s'empêcher de chanceler et de s'étaler sur le tapis, tombant presque tout droit sur le torse blessé de Loki.

Quand ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Loki, Tony regrettait presque qu'il ne se soit pas fait frapper par le brûlé. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un simple moment, effrayés. Non, en réalité c'était juste Tony. Loki le regardait… presque intéressé. Un excité ivre. Qui sait ?

"Cette jambe va te causer des ennuis, Stark." murmura Loki, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour le regarder plus clairement. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre ses biceps et Tony se rendit compte que Loki l'avait dans sa poigne, à plusieurs endroits.

"Tu vois, j'aime la difficulté. Ça garde les choses intéressantes." Mais ferme-la, Tony.

Loki enserra davantage son emprise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque debout, l'un contre l'autre. Les béquilles de Tony étaient tombées et s'il était honnête il dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas se dégager sauf si Loki le voulait.

L'enfer d'une nuit pour une jambe cassée, il se rappelait quand ses lèvres brossèrent son oreille, chaude et lisse. Le contact de son souffle contre sa peau lui donna la chaire de poule.

"Je ne peux qu'être plus que d'accord." Ses mains glissèrent vers le creux de ses coudes, les ongles trainant en se déplaçant. "Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps pour causer de n'importe quels ennuis avec toi. Je me suis trop longtemps attardé ici." Il commença à reculer et Tony vit un flash dans ses yeux verts, presque de la même façon dont un chat aurait la lumière dans ses iris. Le corps entier de Loki sembla changer comme si un courant d'électricité statique y passait. C'était le moment qu'il y aille, alors.

"Bonne chance avec cette vie de fuyard", dit Tony, poussant ses pouces en dessous de la couture de son armure, trouvant la peau. "Qui as-tu encore emmerder ?"

Le sourire de Loki était une lame de rasoir. "Oh, je pense que vous allez le rencontrer assez tôt," répondit-il, d'une voix cassante. "Bonsoir, Stark. Merci pour ton hospitalité."

"Qui-" La question de Tony fut étouffée par la pression d'une bouche sur la sienne, puis disparu en un instant. Sa vision s'enflamma brusquement en vert et la saveur d'ozone emplissant son nez, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Loki avait pris le train express.

"Heureux de t'avoir vu", déclara Tony dans vide, interloqué. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche avait été traversée par une décharge électrique.

Pourtant, cela était bien, se dit-il, en se baissant maladroitement pour ramasser son scotch. Une nette amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois. Beaucoup moins de chute et l'intestin se serrant d'appréhension. La seule chose différente de leur rencontre avait été le baiser, aussi. Il faudrait lui poser la question si jamais il se voyaient de nouveau.

Tony se demandait maintenant ce que Loki avait voulu dire à propos de la futur rencontre avec son poursuivant, et ce que cela allait entraîner pour tout le monde quand ça arriverait.

Parce que si le dieu de méfait lui-même craignait celui qui le poursuivait, ça voulait probablement dire qu'un monde de souffrance se prévoyait pour eux.

"Gardes un œil vers le ciel pour moi, JARVIS."

"Oui, monsieur."

Au moins, ils pouvaient essayer de se préparer.

* * *

**Impressions ? :)**


End file.
